Il était une île
by Yuuhi28
Summary: "Le jeune homme s'avançait prudemment, ses cheveux blonds luisaient à la lueur de la lune. Et comme tout être humain inquiet, il se demandait s'il était seul. Non loin de là, une jeune chose l'observait."
1. Prologue

**Il était une île.**

La première chose qu'il sentit fut le sol. Dur. Froid. Ceci le mis en alerte. N'était-il pas tranquillement dans son jet privé, à survoler les océans ? Courbaturé, il se mit en position assise. Soudain, tout lui revenait. Le jet. L'accident. Sa mère lui mettant un parachute et le poussant en dehors de l'avion... Tous ses sens se mirent en éveil dès cet instant ! Où était sa mère ? Son père ? Tous les passagers du Jet ? Il eu alors un flash back :

_« Monsieur on nous bombarde !_

_Comment ? Quel point est touché ?_

_Aile droite Monsieur ! On va s'écraser !_

_Narcissa, Drago, SAUTEZ !_

_Père ! Protesta Drago pendant que sa mère lui enfilait non sans mal le parachute_

_MAINTENANT ! »_

_Drago vit Dobby, son elfe de maison, donner les parachutes à tout le monde. Cent kilomètres. Il n'existait que cent kilomètres sur cette foutue Terre où la magie n'agissait pas et on les bombardait à cet endroit... Évidemment, leurs chances de survie n'en n'étaient que plus faibles... Il sentit deux mains le pousser hors du jet et vis en dernier lieu le regard désemparé de sa mère. Instinctivement, il tira sur ce qui lui sauverait peut être la vie et le parachute se déplia. Osant regarder vers le sol, Drago Malfoy ne vit que de l'eau. Uniquement de l'eau. Une eau enragée, furieuse. Les vagues se succédaient. Dangereusement mortelles. Et au loin, une berge. Ni une ni deux, Drago arracha son parachute lorsqu'il fut à 2 mètres de l'océan déchaîné. _

_Le froid lui glaçait les veines. Son immersion lui donna une poussé d'adrénaline et il commença à nager le plus vite qu'il put du côté de la berge qu'il ne voyait plus derrière ces murs d'eau. Il sentait ses bras devenir de plus en plus faibles au fur et à mesure... Bon sang il n'allait tout de même pas mourir ! Pas maintenant, pas à 17 ans, pas ici !_

_Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il se battait contre les vagues quand soudain il aperçu un morceau de Terre. Il sentit ses forces revenir pour ce dernier effort. Il devait, il fallait y arriver. Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit... Il avalait plusieurs fois la tasse d'affilée.. Exténué, il nageait du mieux qu'il pouvait quand il sentit du sable mouillé sous ses doigts, il était proche, encore un petit effort... Alors il sentit ses genoux buter contre une petite pierre. Ses yeux se refermaient de plus en plus alors qu'il sentait ses mains et ses jambes ramper contre le sable. Son instinct de survie était à son paroxysme. Alors qu'il s'éloignait le plus possible de cet océan dévastateur, il sentit de l'herbe gelée sous ses doigts et, épuisé, il s'effondra aussitôt._

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici ma première fiction, fiction qui m'a été inspirée par la pièce de théâtre que je joue en ce moment même:)

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira surtout, et que je ne vous décevrait pas !

Bisous !

Yuuhi28


	2. Chapitre 1: Le commencement

Bonjour !

Comment allez-vous ? Bien ? Bon, voici le premier chapitre OFFICIEL de « Il était une île ».

Je vous laisse à la lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Drago Malfoy. Je suis sûre que ce nom vous dit quelque chose. Non ? Des cheveux blonds platines, toujours très bien coiffés, un visage d'aristocrate, un nez droit et fin. Toujours pas ? Alors je vous parlerai de ses yeux. Ses yeux dont personne jusqu'ici ne connaît la couleur. Certains disent qu'ils sont bleus azur, d'autres affirment qu'ils sont gris acier. Toujours propre sur soi dans n'importe quelle situation, tombeur de ces dames, Drago Malfoy a un certain pouvoir sur la gente féminine. Sa confiance en lui lui permettait d'avoir ce qu'il voulait en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Mais là, Drago ne ressemblait plus à cet aristocrate propre sur lui. Ses cheveux blonds lui collaient au visage, ce même visage qui était griffé, rougi par le froid. Ses yeux ne représentait que l'incompréhension. Sa chemise Armani Blanche ne l'était plus. Elle était déchirée de part et d'autres, découvrant certaines parties du torse de Drago, des coupures, du sang séché et du sable collé.

Reprenant quelque peu ses esprits, Drago se releva doucement et observa le paysage autour de lui : La plage houleuse hier était relativement calme aujourd'hui, malgré cette constante noirceur autour de lui. Devant lui s'étendait la mer, derrière lui une forêt profonde. Drago examina ses blessures, sorti sa baguette magique de son réceptacle et murmura :

« Episkey »

Rien ne se produisit.

« Ferula ! »

Rien.

Drago comprit vite. Il était seul. Sur une île apparemment déserte, et sur cette île, la magie ne fonctionnait pas. Avec prudence, Drago s'enfonça dans la forêt, rencontrant des créatures qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Des araignées relativement énormes à tête de cheval, des minuscules être humains sans têtes. Il se retrouva alors dans une clairière et vu quelqu'un au loin. Il s'apprêtait à courir vers lui quand il vit d'un coup la personne disparaître, et avec elle, un long cri d'épouvante.

« Putain mais où je suis c'est quoi ce délire ? »

Fêla Drago entre ses dents. Il voyait une forme avancer doucement vers lui. Il se sentait tétanisé. Entre peur, incompréhension et colère, Drago se sentait victime de ses sentiments et il n'aimait pas ça. Pas ça du tout. La forme continuait d'avancer vers lui, quand il distingua deux bras, deux jambes et une tête. Il se sentit idiot de se sentir rassuré. Un dos courbé. Une femme de petite taille avançait vers lui, comme vide.

Elle releva la tête à quelques mètres de lui. Des cheveux blonds foncés, courts. Un visage creusé par l'âge et la fatigue. De grands yeux bruns et un air bourgeois sur le visage, elle écarquilla les yeux en le voyant. Elle était habillée d'une robe lui arrivant aux genoux, une robe rose pâle et pleine de sang.

« Que fais-tu ici mon garçon ?

Madame ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Ils l'ont pris. C'était aujourd'hui le jour de ses 22 ans... J'ai dû l'emmener voir la lune... Oh mon Dieu ils ont pris mon garçon...

Mais qui ?

Mon garçon... Tu n'es pas d'ici n'est-ce pas ? Fuis. Le plus loin, le plus vite possible. Tue s'il le faut. Ou ce sont eux qui te tueront. Et surtout, cache toi !

Qui Ils ? De quoi parlez-vous ? Expliquez-moi !

Nul besoin de te l'expliquer mon garçon, tu comprendras bien assez vite. Maintenant... PARS ! Ils vont venir me prendre bientôt.

Je ne vous laisserais pas seule madame il en est hors de question ! »

Soudain on entendit comme un hurlement. Déchirant. Brisant le silence de cette nuit de pleine Lune.

« PARS ! MAINTENANT ! »

Drago regarda une dernière fois la vieille dame, quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait partir et au plus vite. Il traversa comme il pouvait les bois, mais la fatigue, ses blessures et son angoisse l'arrêtèrent vite. Le jeune homme s'avança prudemment, ses cheveux blonds brillants à la lueur de la lune. Comme tout être humain inquiet, il se demandait s'il était seul. Il entendit un craquement de feuille normalement imperceptible, mais lui, l'entendit. A quelques mètres devant lui se trouvait quelqu'un. Ou quelque chose. Et comme tout être humain, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Silence. Puis un autre craquement, plus prononcé cette fois, mais derrière lui cette fois-ci.

Bon sang, ça sentait vraiment pas bon cette histoire.

Voilà voilà, je l'ai pondu à l'instant ce chapitre ! J'amène les choses doucement, j'espère qu'elles vous plaisent ! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ?

Bisous !

Yuuhi28


	3. Chapitre 2: Mais où je me suis fourré?

Bonjour bonjour !

Désolée pour l'attente, j'étais relativement débordée ces derniers temps...

Voilà donc le second chapitre, bonne lecture !

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » répéta Drago.

Il entendit de nouveau le craquement de feuille, le son d'une branche qui se brise et il décida de se calmer. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un animal après tout. Il s'en persuada, lorsqu'il entendit un rire près de lui... Une voix sortit des ténèbres de la forêt, une voix douce, suave. Il avait beau regarder partout, il ne voyait rien.

« Quelqu'un ? On ne m'a jamais donné cette appellation réservée aux... Êtres vivants. Je pourrais me sentir insultée, naturellement, mais... Je me sentirais presque flattée d'être considérée comme... Quelqu'un... Alors, tu cherches ta route ?

Bonjour, jeune... Créature... ?

Créature ? Ne me considère pas comme telle, vermine ! »

Soudain il la vit. Elle sortait des ténèbres, enfin. Des cheveux bruns ébouriffés qui retombaient jusqu'à sa taille. Ces cheveux, ou plutôt cette crinière qui encadrait un visage fin. Son visage était sale, avec quelques gouttes de sang mais Drago sut de suite que ce n'était pas le sang de celle qui était devant lui. Ses grands yeux Chocolats exprimaient de la Haine, de la méfiance et un danger inexplicable. Elle était fine, élancée, et ne portait pour vêtements qu'une sorte de Robe salie et déchirée, lui arrivant jusqu'au dessus des genoux. Cet habit précaire contrastait avec son collier constitué de... Dents ? Des bracelets fait de pierres qu'il ne connaissait pas et ses pieds nus. Il sentit qu'elle le détaillait tout autant lorsque soudainement elle leva le bras vers lui. Il n'entendait plus. Il ne voyait plus. Les bruits de la forêt s'était estompés et sa vision ne lui permettait de voir qu'une chose. Elle. Il était hypnotisé. Il essaya alors de se sortir de cet état, cet impression d'être mit sous Imperium le troublait au plus au point alors que ses jambes le menait vers... Elle. Mais bien sur, Imperium ! Cette fille devait utiliser de la magie ! Luttant du mieux qu'il put, il s'arrêta seulement à un mètre de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, il eut l'impression de perdre pied.

« N'aies crainte, le dîner de ce soir est déjà prévu... Mais si tu traînes dans le coin... Je ne peux pas te garantir que tu ne seras pas au menu de demain...

Non, ne vous méprenez pas ! C'est juste que... Que...

Que ?

J'ai été... Perturbé. Comment se fait-il qu'à des milliers de kilomètres de l'Angleterre nous parlions la même langue ? Qui êtes-vous ? »

Elle était beaucoup trop proche de lui pour qu'il puisse sortir un discours Malfoyien. Il aurait juré avoir déjà vu ces yeux quelque part, mais où ? Soudain il la vit reculer de quelque pas.

« Tu n'es pas d'ici n'est-ce pas ? Sais-tu au moins chez qui tu te trouves ?

Non en effet je n'suis pas d'ici... Mon avion s'est écrasé et je n'ai pas retrouvé mes parents...

Avion ? Tu n'es qu'un misérable Moldu à ce que je vois.

Moldu ? Vous êtes une sorcière ? Voilà pourquoi je me sens tellement attiré alors ! Comme... Mordu...

Tu crois pas si bien dire ! »

Elle rit. Un rire qui faisait émaner d'elle une dangerosité incroyable... Il tenta le tout pour le tout, s'il la séduisait, il pourrait sûrement repartir puisqu'elle possédait vraisemblablement des pouvoirs magiques...

« Vous êtes magnifique. La plus belle créature que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tout en vous est un appel à la damnation... Qui êtes-vous mademoiselle ?

Tu es... Tu es... Tu es Inconvenant !

Oui pardon, je viens de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, je me nomme... Drago Malfoy.

Et moi Miss Granger... Hermione... »

Je fis alors la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui pris la main, je vis son regard étonné posé sur moi et entendit alors venant de tout part des hurlements plus affolants les uns que les autres.

Où est-ce que je m'étais fourré ?

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis... Bisous !

Yuuhi28


End file.
